


Sleeping Arrangements

by ryouku



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:35:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27340588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryouku/pseuds/ryouku
Summary: Linhardt had only expected to lay in bed with his partners - but Yuri and Dorothea had other plans to help him sleep.Written for FE3H Polyship Week Day 2: Sleeping Arrangements
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/Linhardt von Hevring, Linhardt von Hevring/Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc, Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc/Dorothea Arnault/Linhardt von Hevring
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10
Collections: FE3H Polyship Week





	Sleeping Arrangements

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a polyship ever - especially a threesome and I just think these three are very neat and are all in love.

He  _ had  _ planned to just snuggle the night away in between his two lovers, having gone some time without seeing them - especially together. And he wouldn’t give up an opportunity to be in their presence ever. 

Then the mood shifted when both Dorothea and Yuri started getting handsy and kissing him when they had been simply cuddling and talking before, grabbing his full attention and taking him out of his drowsy state. 

Though what he felt at the next moment was pure torture in one of the most pleasurable ways if that had even been possible. Yuri and Dorothea were making out right in front of him as Dorothea was trying to undress Yuri. And Linhardt could see the bulge forming at the front of Yuri’s pants, his own hard on still aching in the confines of his pants, tempted to touch himself but Dorothea swatted his hand away the first time he tried to. 

They switched places, Dorothea moving out of the way so Yuri could place himself over Linhardt, leaning down to kiss him and grind their clothed cocks together. The friction caused Linhardt to moan out into the kiss, finally seeking some attention he so desperately craved. He could get off happily like this - Yuri against him and kissing, grinding their hips together until they spill into their pants. They  _ have  _ done that before if Linhardt wanted more of a quickie and an easier cleanup after, but something was telling him there was much more to tonight than that. 

“Bet you’re close already, huh?” Yuri breathed heavily into his ear, moving his hips to a slow grind now. He could already feel himself dripping with precum and he was certain Linhardt already was too, based off the way he was squirming under him. 

“You’re foolish to think I’d end things so quickly with Dorothea around. I can last long you know. And you should know that yourself.” He bucked his hips upward, hand also sneaking up to pinch his nipple and causing Yuri to moan out a curse. 

“Bastard.” Yuri sucked on Linhardt’s lower lip, tugging it gently with his teeth as he pulled away. Their cocks throbbed at the loss of contact and quickly removed each other’s pants. Linhardt breathed a sigh of relief once his cock was freed from his pants, exposed and hard, precum glistening his tip. He eyed Yuri’s leaking cock as well when it was exposed, taken over by his lustful thoughts for a moment. “But don’t worry, Ladybird and I are going to make sure you get a good night’s sleep once we’re done with you.” 

“I’m afraid I can’t be the only one who gets spoiled tonight.” Linhardt sat up and Yuri knew exactly what he meant by that. 

They both turned their attention to Dorothea then, Linhardt kissing her face softly as Yuri kissed along her neck, biting down to leave marks of his own on her. Yuri began to undo her clothing, Linhardt’s hands moving to feel along the exposed skin and cup her right breast and squeezing, earning a moan from her. 

“Gods..” Dorothea breathed out, head spinning from the attention of her lovers and helping remove the last pieces of her dress, tossing them to the floor to be naked with them. Her body felt warm and she was wet with arousal, letting both Yuri and Linhardt leave kisses and lovebites on her body. They both knew her weak spots, kissing between the valley of her breasts and sucking on them, kissing her stomach and along her arms as well. She did her best to keep her hands busy, taking both their dicks in each hand and stroking them slowly to draw out the pleasure, causing both of them to moan. 

Yuri started to slowly move his hips in time with Dorothea’s stroking, chuckling against her neck. “You sure know how to work us up, Ladybird, but let us have a little fun with you too and make you feel good, yeah?” As he spoke, his hand moved up between her inner thighs before pressing a finger against her wet folds and trailing it up to her clit. She gasped at the sudden attention to her most sensitive area, finding herself to want more. He rubbed her clit with just the slighest amount of pressure, dick throbbing in her hand at the sound of her moaning out his name. He nipped on her collarbone as he pushed two fingers into her, shuddering at how wet and warm she was. He longed to be inside her but that wasn’t the plan tonight. There was always the morning at least. 

Dorothea lost focus on their dicks and could only keep her attention on the fingers inside her and the mouths on her. It had been quite some time she had been able to be intimate with either of them and gods, she wanted to cum so badly already despite knowing what she and Yuri had in mind for Linhardt. She still groaned nonetheless when Yuri did pull his fingers out, watching with heavy eyes as he brought his coated fingers to Linhardt’s lips, coating his lips before Linhardt sucked Yuri’s fingers clean. Her cunt throbbed at the sight. 

It was Dorothea’s turn to distract Linhardt, gently pushing him back onto the bed while Yuri went to grab the vial of lube. 

“You’re breathtaking.” Linhardt breathed out, hands caressing Dorothea’s sides as he leaned up to kiss her softly. No matter how many times they were intimate with each other, Linhardt could never get over how beautiful Dorothea was. She took his breath away each and every time and Linhardt just wanted to show her how much he loved her as often as he could. And Dorothea herself could never get over how gentle of a lover Linhardt was. Yuri was too, of course, but their touches were both unique. Linhardt was slow and soft, often whispering words of praise against her lips and skin. Yuri was more cautious, often falling into the habit of being hesitant because he was afraid of hurting her. They surpassed that anxiety when their sex some nights were rough, fast, just aching for the other and finding that newfound trust that they wouldn’t hurt each other. Finding this even ground with all three of them, however, was rough at first. Yuri had to grow accustomed to Linhardt’s softer approach, had to get used to the compliments from him that often overwhelmed him simply because he never thought he could be loved by someone, let alone two people. And Linhardt wasn’t used to some of Yuri’s faster, more rough approach that led to some miscommunication at first. Linhardt was afraid sex with him would hurt, but learned with him that fast and rough sex doesn’t  _ need  _ to hurt if they weren’t into it and could lead to some mindblowing orgasms. 

Their kissing was cut short when Yuri grunted, Linhardt moving his head to find him fingering himself open. Yuri shot a grin at Linhardt, pushing his fingers in deeper into himself and gasping out. “Like what you see? Just sit back and watch. You’ll get rewarded if you behave.” 

His cock twitched at that, having an idea what was to come. “Kiss me.” He breathed out, eyeing Yuri. He wished he was the one prepping him, but gods, watching him bite his lip, the furrow of his brow, and how he held his breath each time he pushed deeper and spread himself more - Linhardt wanted to touch himself as he watched Yuri but Dorothea had taken care of that. His breath hitched when he felt her hand wrap around his base and bucked his hips when she leaned down and pressed her tongue against his slit and tasting him before going down on him. 

Linhardt’s moan was cut off by Yuri kissing him, having never felt both sensations at once before and he  _ almost  _ came from that fact alone. He was truly at their mercy. 

“Ready for the main event?” Yuri purred against his lips, nipping at them and grinning. “I’m sure you’re ready for the both of us, aren’t you? Be a good boy and lay back.” 

Linhardt shuddered at the pet name, feeling the cold air hit his dick again when Dorothea pulled off him and licked her lips. 

“Get comfortable and relax, baby. How do you feel about eating me out?” Dorothea traced her finger along his lips, always asking before getting into any positions with him. 

“Gods, please.” He reached his hands out for her, having wanted to please her from the start. And one of his favorite places to be was between her thighs. 

She settled over his face, thighs on either side of his head and hands balancing herself on the headboard. She felt his hands immediately rest on her thighs and pull her closer, kissing along her folds up to her clit before moving back down to trail his tongue against her. Her eyes shut and she groaned softly, biting her lip. Linhardt was always so eager and knew how to draw out the pleasure. 

He didn’t register the feeling of Yuri’s hand on his dick until he felt Yuri settling on him and the warmth of him. He moaned out against Dorothea’s folds as Yuri bottomed out, dick twitching inside him. Oh gods, this was so much at once. They both knew exactly what could get Linhardt to finish the fastest and they were pulling it of at  _ the same time.  _ He had no idea how long he’d be able to last at this point. 

Dorothea placed a hand in Linhardt’s hair, moaning softly as his tongue thrust into her, bucking her hips against his face. She wanted more, dripping against his mouth and aching. And Yuri began to move his hips, not wasting time and going hard and fast, Linhardt crying out when their hips met again and again. 

“Gods, Lin—“ He was making both Dorothea and Yuri lose themselves in pleasure, getting both of them to be vocal without even trying. 

He had learned how to get Dorothea to be a squirming, moaning mess whereas Yuri was more reserved unless Linhardt was fucking him into the mattress. And to hear both of them moaning his name at the same time? He was nearly sent over the edge but he had better stamina than that. 

“Lin..!” Dorothea gasped out when his lips wrapped around her clit and sucked. “A-Ah— I’m gonna cum, Lin—“ She warned, grinding her hips against his face. She felt two fingers push inside her as his tongue circled her clit, curling them inside her. He pressed against her gspot and sucked on her clit at the same time, sending her over the edge. 

Her thighs quivered around him as she cried out his name, clenching around his fingers and coating them. He didn’t stop his ministrations and worked her through her orgasm until she began to whine, pulling his fingers out. 

She moved off of him and watched her boys now, still catching his breath. Linhardt went to suck his fingers clean but his wrist was grabbed by Yuri, bringing his hand to his mouth and sucking Linhardt’s fingers clean, tasting Dorothea on them. His lower abdomen was sticky from Yuri’s precum dripping onto him, feeling how close he was then too. 

Except, he watched as Dorothea moved to kiss Yuri as he continued to ride and stroke himself and that sight was enough to end him. 

He moaned and arched his back as he filled Yuri’s hole, cock throbbing as Yuri continued to fuck him. 

“Shit, fuck, yeah, Lin, just like that—  _ fuck!”  _ Yuri came then, feeling the warmth fill him and spilling onto Linhardt’s stomach and chest. Dorothea watched as the both of them came and ride the waves of their orgasm, pressing kisses along Yuri’s face before moving up to press kisses along Linhardt’s face. They both swore it was the strongest orgasm they’ve ever had. 

They spent time catching their breath as Dorothea moved to get warm towels for the both of them, knowing it was time to clean up. And they both took care of Linhardt whose eyes were drooping already and he was fighting sleep. 

Once they cleaned up, Dorothea and Yuri settled on either side of Linhardt, bringing the blankets up and each wrapping an arm around him. He was settled comfortably between the both of them and mumbled as he began to drift off. 

“Love you both.. so much..” 

They both placed a kiss on his cheek before settling for sleep, happy and satisfied this sleeping arrangement worked out just as planned. 

**Author's Note:**

> Linhardt is wrecked and smushed and in love :) I’d love to hear what you thought and kudos/comments are appreciated!


End file.
